1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to agricultural irrigation and more particularly to the movement and alighment of an irrigation pipe with sprinklers thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The patent obtained by PURTELL and myself, U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,856, discloses an irrigation system with a driving chalk line wherein the drive arm 110 connects a single cable to the vehicle, the single cable both driving the vehicle and furnishing the alignment for the vehicle. The alignment was transferred from the cable through drive arm by having teeth on the drive arm either engaging or not engaging a power lever. The drive was transmitted from this to a vehicle by a foot.